Importuns vf
by CuteCiboulette
Summary: Traduction. Vous savez ce qui est bizarre ? Regarder le ventilateur fixé au plafond pendant que vous vous touchez...


Titre : Importuns  
>Auteur : Sistercacao<br>Couple : 2x2, 2+1  
>Rating : M<br>Avertissements : post-EW, POV de Duo

NdT : Je me suis amusée à traduire cette fic, même si le passage au français m'a fait parfois rougir ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire aussi crûment (et pourtant, ce genre de scène pourrait être bien plus vulgaire !). Compte aussi pour ma fic bingo : « amour à sens unique »

**Merci à** : la pointilleuse Yebbeka pour sa relecture !

Novembre 2010 (version originale) / Juillet-Septembre 2011 (traduction française)

_Importuns_

Vous savez ce qui est bizarre ? Regarder le ventilateur fixé au plafond pendant que vous vous branlez. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si mon ventilateur était particulièrement sexy ou quoique ce soit. Il est assez moche, pour être franc. Disons que quiconque a conçu cet appartement était un _grand_ fan d'osier. On pourrait croire que je vis dans l'ancienne demeure du Président du Club des satanés Fans d'Osier. L'armoire à pharmacie dans la salle de bain ? Osier. Les transats sur la terrasse ? Vous avez deviné. Je crois que la lunette des toilettes serait en osier si elle avait pensé pouvoir s'en tirer à si bon compte. La salope.

Merde, où j'en étais ? Ah oui, en train d'essayer de me branler en fixant cet horrible ventilateur.

Pourquoi ne pas fermer les yeux et penser à autre chose qu'à ce fichu osier, me diriez-vous ? Eh bien, petits malins, ce n'est pas si simple. Vous savez comme parfois, vous le faites en pensant à, je sais pas, une meuf trop bonne que vous avez vue à la gym cette semaine ou à cette gonzesse à la télé avec ses énormes nichons, et tout à coup un truc que vous ne trouvez absolument _pas_ attirant s'insinue dans votre fantasme et gâche tout ? Genre, par exemple : nana bien roulée sur le tapis de course, nana bien roulée de la télé, _Mildred-la-réceptionniste-cinquantenaire-des-Preventers _! Et là, votre séance de branlette est foutue en l'air quand vous vous apercevez que vous pensiez à Mildred, qui a probablement l'âge d'être votre grand-mère, espèce de pervers.

J'appelle ces pensées des « importuns ». Ils se faufilent en vous sans faire de bruit et tenter de les ignorer ne fait que les renforcer.

Non, je ne fixe pas mon ventilateur parce que je pense à Mildred, bon Dieu. C'était juste un exemple. En fait, la vérité pourrait bien être pire. Ces derniers temps, je me suis retrouvé incapable de simplement commencer ma petite affaire sans penser à une certaine personne, peu importe combien je n'ai _pas_ envie d'y penser.

Qui est cette personne, vous demandez ? Évidemment vous voulez savoir, hein ? Merde. Je suis embarrassé rien que de le dire.

Écoutez, je sais que c'est illogique, ok ? Je suis entouré par des belles femmes à mon boulot. Vous avez _vu_ l'agent Noin ? Sur une échelle de un à dix, elle est au moins à douze. Je veux dire, la façon dont cet uniforme est ajusté sur ses hanches… ouais, ses larges épaules… comment ses cheveux bruns en désordre tombent sur ses yeux d'un bleu profond… attendez, stop !

Bon sang, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Je n'ai aucun contrôle là-dessus ! Même si ce n'est pas de ma faute, les seules pensées qui me viennent ne concernent rien de moins que mon partenaire à l'agence et pote récalcitrant, Heero Yuy.

Je ne sais même pas comment ça a commencé, vraiment. Je vous jure, je n'étais pas comme ça avant. J'étais du genre à _fond_ sur les bonnes femmes. Alors vous pouvez imaginer mon désarroi quand Heero a commencé à surgir malgré moi au beau milieu de mes fantasmes parfaitement innocents. Je veux dire, ce type fait mec au possible, avec ses longues lignes sveltes partout sur le corps, ses muscles souples et puissants qui courent le long de ses bras…

Bon sang ! Voilà que ça recommence ! Ça va pas, ça, moi je vous le dis. Ce gars est mon meilleur ami, bon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait s'il savait que je pense à lui dans ces moments-là ?

C'est vrai, _qu'est-ce_ qu'il dirait ? Il serait probablement mortifié. En fait, mince, j'en sais rien, peut-être qu'il s'en ficherait.

Peut-être que ça lui plairait ? Hm… peut-être qu'il demanderait s'il peut participer la prochaine fois… _ouais_…

Merde, c'est pas passé loin cette fois. J'ai bien failli me faire avoir. Ça serait gênant, hein ? Je pourrais plus jamais le regarder en face.

C'est pas comme si, vous savez, j'_aimais_ ce gars ou quoi. Sûr, on est amis, mais parfois c'est comme si je causais à un putain de mur. Je fais une blague, une sacrée vanne, et lui me regarde comme si je venais de lui éternuer dessus ou un truc comme ça. Absolument aucun sens de l'humour.

D'accord, je me montre un peu injuste. Malgré ce que certains pensent, il n'est pas complètement une statue de cire, bien qu'il puisse sacrément bien en imiter une parfois. Il éprouve des émotions, c'est juste qu'il ne laisse pas souvent son visage les trahir. C'est pas toujours évident d'être son ami, mais bon, j'aime les défis. Et quand je parviens à le faire sourire pour de bon, même si ça n'arrive presque jamais, que toutes ces rides disparaissent de son front, que ses yeux bleus se plissent aux coins et qu'il me montre l'espace d'un éclair ses perles blanches, c'est comme si j'avais gagné à la putain de loterie ! C'est trop géant, je dois dire. J'ai comme cette… _pulsion_ de recommencer.

Waouh. Merde. J'étais en train de soutenir que je n'étais pas attiré par lui, pas vrai ? Hum. Eh bien.

Mince.

C'est mauvais, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, ce genre de choses ne pose pas problème à Heero. Il ne flipperait jamais au sujet d'un petit détail comme se branler en pensant à son meilleur pote. Qui serait… moi.

Je me demande s'il l'a déjà fait. Pensé à moi pendant qu'il se touche, je veux dire.

Pas question, je ne m'aventurerai pas par là. C'est supposé être des pensées que je ne _veux pas_ avoir. Je suis censé fantasmer sur les nichons à la télé et sur Noin en salle de gym. Ou est-ce que c'était Noin à la télé et les nichons à la gym ? De toute façon, je ne devrais pas _encourager_ les importuns.

Mais quand même… et s'il l'a fait ? Et s'il s'est déjà allongé sur son lit, exactement comme ça, Heero Junior dans la main, et a pensé à moi ?

Nan, pas moyen. Pas Heero. Il ne penserait jamais à moi pendant qu'il glisse sa main en un va-et-vient, construisant lentement un rythme, s'approchant de plus en plus de l'orgasme… mon nom ne serait définitivement pas sur ses lèvres alors qu'il halète sous l'effort, le corps tendu et tremblant, la main pompant de plus en plus vite… Mmm… il n'imaginerait certainement pas que ce sont mes mains qui le touchent, s'occupent de lui, l'amenant par un doigté expert à l'absolue limite avant de le projeter dans une extase orgasmique… oh bon Dieu… Heero… !

Bon sang. Ç'a été… heu… intense. Et rapide. Wow. Je… heu… ouais. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une minute.

Eh bien, je crois qu'on peut dire à coup sûr que ce n'est plus un secret maintenant. Ce n'était pas un simple importun : c'était un fantasme complet. Et waouh, quel fantasme, bon Dieu. Même le ventilateur en osier paraît assez sexy dans le post-coït.

Je suppose que ce n'est pas la _pire_ chose au monde. Ok, ce sera un peu embarrassant demain au bureau, mais ça ne fait de mal à personne, pas vrai ? Pas vrai ? J'aime ce mec. Là, je l'ai dit. J'aime Heero. Comme je le disais, je peux pas résister à un défi. En plus, il a un joli sourire. Et de jolis yeux. Et un joli cul. Un _très_ joli cul. Je peux bien apprécier tout ça en secret, non ?

Je ne raconterai _jamais_ une chose pareille à Heero.

Enfin…

« Jamais » est peut-être un peu fort. Trop définitif, à mon humble avis. Vous me connaissez, je ne mens jamais. Alors, je vais juste dire ça :

Je ne lui raconterai pas une chose pareille.

En tout cas, _pas tout de suite_.


End file.
